En El Nombre de la Luna
by Moony Weasley
Summary: Teddy y Victoire han sido amigos toda la vida. Pero un día la manera de tratarse comienza a cambiar, Victoire no piensa actuar de manera convencional. La luna podria ser su mejor aliado. Tabla:Fases Lunares.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB.

Este fic forma parte de la tabla "Fases Lunares" escrita por mi para la comunidad viria_epilogues.

Los capítulos o viñetas están relacionadas entre sí.

**Resumen del capítulo:** Desde la perspectiva de Victoire. Victoire quiere a Teddy y hará hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo, aunque él le ponga las cosas difíciles.

* * *

**"Cuarto Menguante"**

No importaba cuantas veces más se lo explicara, no lo iba a entender.

-Sólo son quince minutos, porque si lo dejas menos tiempo no conviene al eucalipto, no debes de olvidar que debe ser preparada la noche en que la luna esté en su cuarto menguante, y será mejor que lo dejes por trece minutos exactos…no mejor quince y después agregas las hojas de menta, es decir mejor láudano en sentido de las agujas del reloj tres veces y no cuatro hacia el sentido contrario debido a que no puedes dar la vuelta tres veces…- Teddy por fin hizo una pausa, durante la última media hora había hablado rápido (muy rápido) y casi sin sentido explicándole alguna poción pero ella seguía sin entenderle nada.

Sabía que Teddy no era tan mal tutor ya que por lo general centenares de amigos y uno que otro colado hacían fila para que los asesorara en alguna materia, pero a ella le parecía el peor tutor del mundo.

-¿Estoy siendo claro?- le preguntó el chico después de aclararse la garganta

-Pociones nunca ha sido mi materia predilecta- le contestó ella tratando de esquivar la pregunta

Teddy (por primera vez en la noche) la miró a los ojos. ¡Demonios!, cuando la veía a los ojos, que últimamente a decir verdad no se daba muy seguido, sentía que podía leerle el pensamiento mejor que si le aplicaran Legaremancia o como sea que se llamara ese hechizo que le había explicado tío Harry.

- Tal vez voy muy rápido- se disculpó Teddy que había retirado la mirada de su amiga y se le habían ruborizado las mejillas un poco, aunque ella no lo notó -¿Estas entendiendo?- le preguntó

Victoire se mordió la lengua para contestar. La verdad sea dicha no entendía su relación con Teddy de unos meses a la fecha. Ya tenían toda una vida de conocerse, pero el invierno pasado gracias a un comentario inoportuno de Lily ella se dio cuenta que para ella Teddy ya no podía ser sólo su amigo y soñaba despierta con el día en que fuera algo más.

Porque Teddy era diferente a todos los chicos era atento, cariñoso, reservado y callado, no era guapo pero condenadamente atractivo (sobre todo cuando se le ponía el cabello azul) y cuando se debía era gracioso. Claro que también era un poco torpe y si fuera necesario Victoire le habría quitado la manía de morderse las uñas y la seriedad que lo embargaba cuando se trataba de asuntos serios. Amaba como le decía Vic con un acento que sólo él podía pronunciar, como le sonreía cuando debían de ser cómplices, como la defendía y no lo trataba como una muchacha bonita pero estúpida como la solía juzgar la gente, amaba hasta como la reprendía cuando se pasaba de coqueta o cuando era muy pesimista.

Nunca olvidó cuando tuvo su primer novio, su nombre era y por consiguiente su primer ruptura. Fue por una pelea boba, pero Eliot terminó diciendo que Victoire sólo era un rostro bonito pero muy idiota. Ella lloró días, mismos días y noches que Teddy la consoló y por ningún momento soltó un "te lo dije" o "ya sabía que pasaría" como sus demás amistades. Tampoco nunca le armó una escena de celos de "primo sobreprotector" (como se la había armado su primo Fred) o fue a tratar de buscar pleito con Eliot (cosa que también quiso hacer Fred y Dominique). Simplemente estuvo con ella y cuando Victoire se sintió mejor le aconsejó que ella misma fuera la que se defendiera frente al chico. Cosa que hizo Victoire, acompañado de una fuerte cachetada y patada en la espinilla.

Con tantos atributos era increíble que ella hubiera tardado en darse cuenta que le gustaba, porque de amarlo, aunque de manera diferente, ella lo había amado desde el día que se lo habían presentado.

Pero porque Teddy era diferente tenía que proceder de manera diferente. Si hubiera sido un chico cualquiera de inmediato se hubiera puesto a coquetearle, a ponerlo celoso con otros chicos e incluso en caso necesario declarársele ella misma. Ya había seguido ese plan con otros chicos y había funcionado. Sin embargo, ella conocía a su Teddy y sabía que eso no iba a funcionar con él.

Así que optó por otro plan, pasar más tiempo con Teddy. En el colegio cada año pasaban juntos poco tiempo de repente sus casas, actividades y grupos de amigos fueron totalmente opuestos, así que aprovechando que sus TIMOS se aproximaban y que ella no había resultado ser muy brillante en los estudios le pidió que fuera su tutor. Imaginó que al pasar tiempo juntos en la biblioteca casi completamente desierta bromearían como lo hacían en casa y poco a poco Teddy se daría cuenta lo buena pareja que hacían. Pero ya llevaban casi un mes de lecciones en las que Teddy se limitaba a confundirla en la manera de preparar pociones, le hablaba de manera fría y ni imaginarse de haber bromas o platicar como seres normales. Parecían unos completos extraños y Victoire estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

¿Qué si entendía?

No Teddy, no entiendo nada, pensó fastidiada.

-Sí todo está muy claro- contestó por fin y simuló que regresaba a su pergamino a tomar notas, su tutor comenzó de nuevo la larga y tediosa explicación para hacer posiciones de invisibilidad.

Una vez más no entendía y le resultó más entretenido el despotricar mentalmente en contra de la novia de Teddy. ¡Oh sí!, porque Teddy tenía una novia cuerpo de vaca y cara de caballo llamada noseque que iba en Ravenclaw y era demasiado perfecta. Y la misma Victoire se consideraba culpable de haberlos presentado porque su último pretendiente, Ian Wood, se le había ocurrido que al "primito" (si porque casi todo Hogwarts pensaba que eran primos) de su Vicky (como odiaba que la llamara así) se le veía muy solo. Victorie había intentado por todos los medios convencer a Ian de no poner en una situación comprometedora a Teddy presentándole gente que tal vez no le agradara, pero el muy tarado insistió y a él todavía más tarado de Teddy resultó que le gustó la cara de caballo.

Claro que Victoire no tardó en mandar muy pero muy lejos a Ian, en odiar a la cara de caballo y sentir los celos más intensos que había sentido jamás. De eso ya había pasado casi el mismo tiempo que había comenzado sus clases particulares.

Y ni Teddy dejaba a la cara de vaca…no, perdón a la cara de becerro…bueno da lo mismo, Teddy no dejaba a su novia y tampoco se daba cuenta lo buena pareja que hacían.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Has comprendido la importancia de que sea en cuarto menguante la preparación?- le preguntó sin mirarla después de otros tres cuartos de hora de tediosa explicación

-Sí- sonrió convincente para que su tutor no creyera que aquello estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo, había vuelto a explicar todo mal y de manera complicada, sentía ganas de arrancarse los oídos.

-Creo que eso sería todo, creo que es la última poción que quedaba por repasar - dijo Teddy dando por terminada su tutoría

-No, espera- le dijo sin pensarlo, algo debía de ocurrírsele para poder pasar más tiempo con él y evitar que se fuera a pasar tiempo con la pesada de su novia

-¿Qué sucede Victoire?- le preguntó mientras metía sus pergaminos en su mochila

Victoire, ¿desde cuándo la llamaba Victoire con tanta frialdad?

Ella se lo pensó mucho, sabía que Teddy no respondía muy bien ante los interrogatorios pero la duda la carcomía y (aunque la mayoría no lo creyera) ella no era del tipo que se guardara dudas.

-Teddy ¿hice algo para que te molestaras?- soltó aligerando la presión de su pecho, sin embargo una nueva sensación de preocupación se apoderó de ella cuando su amigo no contestó de inmediato

-¿Por qué lo dices?- fue lo que dijo por fin cuando terminó de ordenar su mochila pero sin dignarse a verla

-Por nada- dijo por respuesta y comenzó a recoger sus libros y pergaminos, reprimiendo unos buenos lagrimones de coraje

-La que parece tener algún problema eres tú

-¿Yo?

Teddy se limitó a mirarla y alzar las cejas, era su manera de decir "si".

-Yo no tengo ningún problema- se defendió Victoire y se volvió para guardar sus cosas, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento. Esperaba que el dijera algo más, lo conocía, no le gustaba dejar las cosas inconclusas sin llegar al fondo del asunto.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos - dijo Teddy con la voz firme que tan bien conocía. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y abandonó la biblioteca a paso apresurado.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, Aquel no era su amigo Teddy, ni siquiera era Teddy. Parecía que sus planes para ser algo más que amigos quedarían frustrados, y se tendría que enfocar a volver a ser amigos.

Al final Victoire dejó soltar un par de lágrimas de camino a su sala común.

* * *

**Nota:** Bien pues es nueva historia, ahora es de la tercera generación de HP y mis elegidos han sido Teddy y Victoire, que si me preguntan Teddy es mi personaje favorito de esa generación. Escogí la tabla de " Fases Lunares" porque creo que la luna les va muy bien a estos dos.

En esta ocasión los capítulos de las tablas van relacionados. Espero les guste la historia.

Se aceptan recomiendaciones, tomatazos y sugerencias.


End file.
